


Take n' Run

by Binkie



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Soundwave, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave goes into the base for one thing and end up with another! STICKY SEX!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take n' Run

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, wow my first sticky sex fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy this is my first one. Oh is anyone up for requests?
> 
> Blaster/Soundwave!!

Title: Take n' Run  
Universe: Transformers Generation 1  
Paring(s): Blaster/Soundwave, Soundwave/Others  
Rating: NC-17

It was another day at the Autobot base of operations. Work was busy as many of the 'bots were on patrol. For a few clicks, the decpeticon communications Officer Soundwave broken into the Autobot energon storage chamber. How'd she got in they'll never know. Taking a few cubes at a time, Soundwave's comm.Link was being buzzed.

"Soundwave!" She winced as Megatron screamed into her com link.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" She asked.

"When you're there try not to get caught! It would be bad for our cause if the Autobots hold you prisoner. Make sure not to leave traces of your appearance. Megatron: Out."

"Affirmative My Lord."

After the line was broken, Soundwave quickly grabbed the remaining cubes, and swift her way to the door. It was a long orn, so she may have not been as fast as she usually was. Quickly walking through the door, she mistakenly bummed into of the Autobots.

"What do you think you're doing sexy thang?" Purred the Autobot. Soundwave quickly produced a high pitched radio frequency causing the Autobot collapse. Before she could get out, the Autobot tackled her. "You're cute, maybe we should get together." He purred.

Struggling beneath him, she manged to kick him near his groin area causing the autobot to yelp in pain. "My you're a feisty thing are you?"

Soundwave said nothing but counties to kick as a attempt to break free from his strong grip.

The autobot chucked at Soundwave's failure. But Soundwave's attempt only made his engines rev up more. "Wanna spend time in my quarters? We could have fun, little 'Con."

Soundwave gave him an apathetic look. "Negative."

"Oh come on, you're have fun. Lots of fun while you're riding my spike." Chucking, the autobot moved his glossa to the blue femme's neck cables savoring the sweet metal's taste. "Tell me, want me to frag you senseless? I can definitely do that my little 'Con."

"Negative...Negative! Soundwave: On Mission!" She chocked out ignoring the heavy pinging in her interface array. "Desist! Desist!"

The autobot cupped his servos on Soundwave's covered breast plates, moving and rubbing in small circles. "Desist? Nope. I think you want me. I can feel your panel getting warm. Are you getting hot for me? Want me to spike you up really good? So you won't be able to walk for days?"

She panted softy as she felt the autobot's hot interface panel above her own. She gasped in fear when she begin to hear clicking sounds.

"Don't be shy, Imma make you moan for me." He chucked darkly.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Both Soundwave and the Autobot looked back to see Blaster.

The orange autobot growled at the sight. "Aye mech, get off of her!"

"Why? She's a con would you mind your own business?"

Blaster snarled. "You have until the count of three to release her, if not I'mma bust a cap in your ass!"

The autobot winced up at Blaster's tone. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because she is mine, release her!"

With in a second the autobot climbed up and off of the struggling femme. He knew not to get on the orange mech's bad side. "Alright geez,"  
the mech said as he left leaving the couple alone in the hallway. Soundwave quiety stood up and fixed her visor. Blaster was at her side when she finished. "Are you alright, Babe?"

"Affirmative. Mission: Failure."

"No it's not, you still take them but it's been ages since I've seen you in person." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now remove your mask."

Soundwave did as told. Blaster grinned as the mask retracted and kissed her harshly. Soundwave moaned into his mouth giving a little squeal as her aft was squeezed. "How 'bout we go to my quarters, so I can test out that cute little aft of yours." Blaster purred.

"M-mission: U-uncomplete" She squealed out.

"It can wait my dear Soundwave."

Without protest, Soundwave let her servo being taking into Blaster's as they walked hasty to his personal quarters. Once inside, She was quickly pinned to the berth. Blaster kissed her neck, moving down to kiss her mounds and licked down her stomach. Soundwave gave a squeal of approval. Blaster spread out her legs as he started licking her panel, begging to be let in. "Oooo Blaster!" she gasped, her panel quickly opened, exposing her wet valve. Blaster smiled as he plunged his glossa inside.

"Ah!" Soundwave cried, he grabbed her hips, grind them against his jaw so he can pushed his glossa in deeper.   
"Ahh Blaster!" She cried. Blaster eased his glossa out earning a cry from Soundwave, who in turn eagerly watched as he panel snapped open exposing his spike. "Take me." She moaned as Blaster rubbed against her valve.

"Who do you belong to!?" He grinned.

"You!!"

"I can't hear you!! Say it louder! Who do you belong to?!"

"..You!! Blaster!! You!!"

"What?! Louder!"

"You!! I'm yours and only yours!" She choked out. Too lost in such intense pleasure, she didn't even notice his grip around her neck. It grew tighter and tighter as the more she moaned out. Blaster's thrusts grew longer and harder thinking he might not be able to stop. He gave another harsh thrust making the femme underneath him squeal in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, she gasped gripping on to him as he hit several nodes in her valve. "You like that Soundwave?" Blaster purred.

"Enough talk, more shock!" She pleaded.

"You want shock baby? I'mma give it too you." He grinned as he grabbed her thighs, forcing them apart as far as they'll go, going in harder Blaster could feel his love getting tighter.

"Ah!Ah!Ah! Blaster!! Ahhhh don't stop!"

She cried as she reached her overload, Blaster growled as he reached his own. He leant down and gasp her neck cables within his glossa sucking and kissing the hot metal. Soundwave could feel a flood of hot, thick transfluid enter her as Blaster's overload ended. They both panted for a minute as Blaster rolled over on his back looking directly into Soundwave's ruby optics. "Dang, now that was what I needed."

Soundwave huffed. "Affirmative. Interface: Pleasant."

Blaster giggled while kissing her new bite mark. "Wanna go for round two?"

"Affirmative."

End.


End file.
